The Hunger of Elibenium
by Elibenium De Humalia
Summary: Welcome to insanity. Here you will find me, your ever benevolent emperor, playing a fun little game in the world of Panem. I have chosen the pieces and have chosen the board, now all that is left to do is to blow it all up. And their will be OC's.
1. Chapter 1-4

_**A/N Welcome to insanity, if you hate casual racism, you will hate me.**_

**Chapter 1**

I hold a button in my hand. I press it, she dies. I don't, she **might** die.

I debate it, weigh the options, then say fuck it and flip a coin. Heads I press, tails I don't.

It lands Heads and I press the button and the girl is burnt alive. I suppose the odds were not in her favor.

I turn to the other game makers and find them looking at me oddly, as if they found my flipping of a coin to decide the girls' fate was somehow morbid. I look over them and choose a few at random; I go back over to my computer and see which ones have children. I cross those ones from my mind and I start to think on how to kill the others.

As I am thinking on this President Snow comes in and shakes my hand, "Good work, good work. The crowds love the decision. But I must ask, how you decided." I hold up the coin and Snows face is an odd mix of amusement and something else, I would guess disgust, "Well, that's one way to do it, hahaha." He claps me on the back and leaves.

I turn back to the main screens, ignoring the other game makers staring, and focus on one of the younger tributes. He could be no more then 12 and he looked scared. I moved all the cameras away from him except my private one and began to enter a command into my console. Suddenly a few warm cookies and a styrofoam cup of milk appeared in front of him with a small note attached 'Eat quick, Becks north, careers west, sword east'.

The kid quickly stuffs the cookies in his mouth and chugs the milk and then hides the cup in a bush. He then quickly walks east and by this time the cameras have been put on him again. He makes his way into a meadow where a sword in a sheath lies right in the middle. He grabs the sword and the crowds cheer.

I turn back to the other game makers and see that they noticed nothing.

I return to the monitor and move to the careers camp, I debate whether bees or lizards are appropriate, when the kid I just helped appeared out of the trees and began charging at the careers. As soon as the first career saw him, I thought he was dead, but an arrow suddenly whizzed out of the tree to his right and plunged into the careers chest. The other kid started to engage in combat with one of the careers and started to gain the upper hand even though the career was 2 years older. The kid quickly feinted and brought his sword over his head and into the careers skull. He quickly ran back into the trees before the careers could respond and was able to put quite a distance between him and the careers. A figure appeared out of the trees to his left, "Good work Corth, two down and one was there best trapper." Corth high fived her, "Nice shooting Becks, saved my skin." They both started to laugh.

I turned back away from the screen and smiled, all was going according to plan.

**_Head Game Makers Apartment_**

I roll the dice, get 9 from a five and four, and hand the man the coin. He leaves and leaves behind a string of ears.

I admit he did well, quiet but quick. I may hire him again.

I go to my private viewing console and press a button and soon I see another one of my children, he is asleep among the trees.

He is but fifteen, but has killed three already. I wonder if he will win and ascend to the greater things of my design.

I press another button and see Corth and Becks, asleep as well. I smile and enter another command, and soon a blanket appears over them. I fear not of discovery, all will think it was but a sponsor.

I turn away from the monitor and think of the days events. Three dead, two bleeding, and one insane. I care not, my children are safe. One will become my heir, one my champion, and one my queen, **if** they survive. I begin to laugh; all is going according to plan. But why would it not.

For am I not _**Elibenium De Humalia**_.

**Chapter 2**

I enter a command and stare at the man on the screen.

Snow seems well, but why wouldn't he be, this reality has some amazing medical advancements. But as long as he is alive and well the game will continue, my plans will take care of this.

I press another button and see Corth and Becks in their tree enjoying their breakfast and chatting, lovely pair those two, a prince and his love. He may not see his love now, but it will come, I will make sure of that.

I press another button and see the kid in the tree, his arrow pointed at Corth, he is quit skilled. He releases the arrow and it flies free, perfectly aimed. It hits right between Corths spread fingers.

I am glad to say that Corth reacted so quickly, his sword was out in a matter of seconds and his throwing knife hit exactly where the kid had been just a moment before.

I grow bored then and press another button to turn off the screen, I'll return later and see if they have killed each other yet.

I walk out of my apartment and onto the streets; I decide to visit District 5.

I walk through an alley and out again and there is District 5.

I walk for awhile and look at the power plants, I am disgusted by them. They are weak and inefficient compared to 13's.

I go back into the alley and out again and I see 3.

I walk through the lad door and observe the experiments, and I have to admit that these mortals have a very ambitious attitude. In one wall I see a cross between a wolf and a human, tell me what other reality would do this. And there, behind the glass, gases and liquids moving around, were ever they touch they leave pure liquid uranium. Ah, the sciences, what can you not do.

I leave the lad and sit back at my monitor; I press the button and see both the kids locked in a duel. I chuckle and laugh what a good 73rd.

I don't want them to kill each other though, so I press a button and split them with a wall of flame; I then send the flaming dung beetles and shut the monitor back down.

I go over to my bed and lie down, time to think I think.

I know, I will set the future to rhyme, let's see then.

_**District 1 will melt in its gold**_

_**District 2 will have its soldiers grow old**_

_**District 3 will rise to the stars**_

_**District 4 will have to go far**_

_**District 5 shall soon rot away**_

_**District 6 shall not stay**_

_**District 7 shall fall to heaven**_

_**District 8 shall die by the leaven**_

_**District 9 doth soon starve**_

_**District 10 doth soon carve**_

_**District 11 doth soon sow**_

_**District 12 doth soon grow**_

_**District 13 far away it seems**_

_**Shall soon rise and beam**_

_**Soon it will bring**_

_**And help with the string**_

_**I myself will go away soon**_

_**To land very far from here**_

_**War shall be sowed and the cattle doth stowed**_

_**By me and the land to the East**_

I do not fall asleep, I am having too much fun, I roll the dice and get both ones.

I pick up the syringe and fill it with the morphine, I hate the knock off they use here.

I stick it in his arm and push the plunger, his screaming subsides and he falls asleep.

He should have known better, you just don't walk in on a murder, that's just rude.

I am tired now, I find the door and open it, and I have to say that Paris is much nicer.

**Chapter 3**

I enter the control room and sit down in front of the screen. I look around and see that half the desks have sick notes on them, he did a good job.

I press a button and see Corth and Becks walking through the woods, they are heading right towards the careers camp. I chuckle and switch to a view of the kid. He is already in the camp and is hiding inside one of their barrels; I focus on his hands and see the makeshift explosive. This will be fun.

I press a button and prime the explosives around the perimeter of the camp.

Corth immediately charges out of the bushes and right at the careers.

He is outnumbered 6 to 1, I like those odds. He rolls out of the way of a knife and throws his sword. It hits one of the careers right in the chest killing him instantly. Two careers jump at him from different sides and swing their swords. Suddenly two arrows burst out of the tree hitting the careers right in the chest. The last three careers start to panic and were retreating in the opposite direction when the kid suddenly jumped out from the barrel and threw the bomb he was holding. It landed right in front of them and exploded sending both the kid and Corth reeling backwards.

As soon as Corth was able to regain his footing he turned towards the kid and readied his sword, but the kid was already gone.

Becks jumped down from the tree and ran up to Corth, "Who do you think that kid is?"

Corth looked at her, "No clue, all I know is that he is from District 3."

I turn away from the screen and laugh to myself, oh yes; he is from District 3 alright.

I focus back on the kid and look at him observing the pair. He suddenly moves away and starts jumping from tree to tree. He soon arrives at a small camp and observes the occupants, a girl about 17 and 5 other small children.

He notches an arrow and quickly kills the kill with a shot to the lower abdomen; he then observes the children and their crying and quickly leaves.

I smile and wave my hand; the children quickly begin to decay back to their original form. This kid shows promise.

I refocus on Corth and Becks and see them setting up their camp. Suddenly they hear a sound from the bushes and a wounded kid stumbles out and faints in front of them.

Corth quickly kills him and begins to search his body. Finding nothing he and Becks burn the body and return back to their work.

I move away from the screen again and smile yet again, how good my children are. My champion already desensitized and emotionless, my heir already merciful. All is going according to plan.

**Chapter 4**

I walk into Snow's room and flick on the lights.

I snap my fingers and disconnect him from my life support.

I lay a hand across his head and feel him shiver in fear. I relish it.

I take my sword and plunge it into him, he makes not a sound and I pick up his dead corpse.

I carry him to my kitchen and drop him into the pot; I turn up the heat and listen to him scream.

**_Hours Later_**

They found his body inside his mattress, they had no clue how.

And do to this grievous event they decided to cancel the games and to terminate everyone in the arena, I agreed completely with their decision. I myself pressed the button that would slowly burn the arena to dust.

I sat down and watched it burn.

The fire had already killed most of the kids and had doomed the rest, all but my three children.

They were at the cornucopia fighting, as I hoped and the fire was almost at them now, only a hundred feet away.

I gave them a final test.

I sent in an exit, an entrance, and a book.

The kids realized that either they go through the portals or they die. Corth picked up Becks and threw her through the entrance and the portal immediately closed when she went through.

He looked at the kid and drew his sword, ready to fight for the portal, but instead the kid just walked over to the book. Confused but not an idiot he quickly jumped through the exit and it immediately closed.

The kid picked up the book and read and understood, he spoke the words and was soon gone.

**_Later_**

Everyone thought they had died, their bones turned to ash.

I know the truth.

Corth is off in the 2nd causing trouble and revolution. He has not a way with words, but chopping heads off is damn inspiring, I had to do some myself.

Becks in the East, getting war ready. Those chinks and japs and spooks are very easy to anger, especially when they learn that we mericans are still here.

And the kid stands in front of me.

"Your name is Ekonzu, you will cause chaos. All you need is in this library." With this I leave and begin for the east, I have plans and can't be waiting for this war to just happen on its own.

Now, time to lynch a black.


	2. Chapter 5-6

**Chapter 5**

**_Elibenium's Library_Ekonzu_**

I read the books and studied the maps. I do not understand it all, yet it all makes perfect sense.

I have finished my studies and have begun the training, the weapons I found are exotic, but they are mundane compared to the other weapons I found.

I look at the dummy and grow angry at it. Why should it live, what has it done to deserve life, it just walks around, shouting a language long dead.

I set it aflame and spread the ashes; I call a breeze and remove them from my sight. He reforms again and begins to scream, shouting those words long dead.

I sigh and turn away, dissatisfied that the dummy's purpose eludes me.

I move to the main room and look at the door, on it is a sign, '10,000 years, then you may go'. That time has come and I open the door. He needed someone that was more then a piece, he needed a player, I was more then happy to accept.

**_District 2_Corth_**

The barracks crumbles nicely, had to make do with the explosives, but those district 3 guys can make quite a good popper.

I hide behind some of the rock formations and watch as guards and grunts run towards it, they brought with them a few water bursters, but the fire has already spread too much, and since the place was almost ruins any way, all they can do is watch while it burns.

I'm about to leave, but remember that we are low on water and transport.

I take out my C420 and set it to rifle mode and it immediately ejects the expanding polymer and lengthens a good one or two foot. I press a side button to turn on the heavy mode and the barrel widens to about two inches, with the magazine expanding a few inches. I load in about three GFRs (Gun Formatted Rocket) and aim at one of the water bursters.

I pull the trigger and the rocket shoots out and hits dead center the fuselage. The truck explodes in a ball of fire, raining a mix of flames and water. I quickly readjust and fire the next two rounds, one into the second truck and the last into the group of soldiers.

I press a button and the polymer on my gun melts away and leaves me with a gun looking like a modified mauser, though with a larger barrel and ETB (Explosive Tipped Bullet) ammo instead of 9mm.

I make a sprint for the water burster and make it about a few feet from the truck when one of the soldiers recognizes me and tries to lift his weapon, but he is to dazed from the explosion and aims to far to the left, missing me completely.

I lift my gun and fired a round at him. It hits him right on the chest and explodes, leaving a good chunk of his chest charred, and a gaping hole oozing the remains of his liquefied organs.

I get to the truck, and after finding the door locked, proceed to shoot the door off its hinges instead.

I jump in and start to make a rush for the fermyte mines.

I'm almost there when a guardbot suddenly zaps the truck with an EMP wave gun, shutting it down.

It comes over and begins a spiel about speed limits; I grow annoyed and blast its head off.

I quickly jump out and grab the gun; I reactivate the truck and pocket the gun.

I jump back in and ride straight back to the base. I feel ready for a real mission after this warm-up.

**_The New Royal Kingdom of Asurpe_Becks_**

Emperor Firaxis sat there thinking, his hand waving in the air.

He pointed at me, "This land to the west, this new America, Panem, what proof do you have."

"Your greatness, I have only my word and these few maps." I present them to him.

He looks them over and his expression darkens, "This land is America, no one has been there since the Great Chemical Rain. They are too modern to be from our library, girl, where did you get these?"

"Like I said, I come from that land."

He ponders a minute, "You will be escorted to a room and will stay there till called." With this a pack of steam samurai escorted me out of the throne room.

The steam samurai are one of the best things I have seen in this kingdom since arriving.

There armor is that of a traditional samurai, but each one has a small steam engine on there backs powering an assortment of electronics, among which are an electrified katana and various GPSs and digital medical monitors. They can also siphon the steam through there suite to heat it up and make them nigh untouchable, while they remain safely inside covered in high-grade heat blocking polymers. They can even use the steam in there packs to achieve a few seconds flight.

They drop me off in the room and leave.

The room seems adequately furnished, and the fridge is stocked.

I can now do nothing but wait, so I grab some food and lay down.

All I can think of is the eventual war, and how it will please my hunger.

**_Goteen Somal _Elibenium_**

I walk along the harbor towards the post.

The man in my hand struggles and I tighten my grip on his neck.

I snap with my fingers and drop the rope, throw his neck through it and pull the rope back up.

I write up a note and sign it America. In the morning they will find him and see the note, they will remember America and its hand in there suffering, they will set sail and wage war. Excellent time it will be.

I open a door and go to district 1, placing the money in the mans hand and I get my package of gold.

I open another door and find myself in Firaxis's throne room, he calls his guards but I just snap my fingers and stop this.

I walk up to him and take the gold out. I heat it up and hold it over his mouth, watching as it drips into him and down his throat.

I snap again and he screams, I hand him the note and take my sword and cut him open.

A mass of gold drops out. I touch it and then touch his wound. He is now healed, his stomach held closed by a mass of gold.

I pat his head and open the door, ready to enjoy a tour of London.

**Chapter 6**

**_Fermyte Mines_Corth_**

I made it back just in time for the weekly roll call.

As soon as Commander Kang got to my name I made my entrance and stopped the truck about a foot away from him. I jump out, take position, and salute.

A smile breaks across Kang's face, "Can't not make an entrance, can you boy?" He slaps me on the back and points to the briefing room, "Dequix wants to speak to you, something about a new classified weapon." I thank him and head off to the debriefing room.

Inside I see Dequix studying some charts and data readout. She sees me and motions me forward, "Got a new mission for you, a simple tech steal in sector 13.556."

"Isn't that District 13, what's there to steal?" She looks up at me, "Surveillance indicates a Capitol made radiation dampener."

She places an X on a map, "You'll land here and infiltrate the facility." She takes out a diagram, "This is the device we need. It is designed to store radiation and keep it from degrading; we need it to power some of our more power intensive bases and to give us a clean up measure in case of radiation gassing or radiation flasher."

She points at me, "This would be too expensive to take by force, so we need a single operative to get it." She hands me a slip, "Give this to the armor house and then hand this," she hands me another slip, "to the air infantry division for transport."

"You only need to get the blueprints for this, but if you can get the device itself so much the better.

I think about this mission for no more then a second and then readily agree.

Thank that asshole above for ageing me a few, this would be awkward as hell as a 13 year old.

**_District 3_Ekonzu_**

I look down at the factory and imagine myself inside; I see the door and open it.

The facility is modern, at least as modern as one from this point can be.

There are many door ways and I do not known which goes to where.

A sudden tug shows me the one.

I walk down it and find the door. A single touch and I can now see _**the device**_.

The cells are injected into embryos. Each time they both die, a million lives flicker before they are even alive.

A few survive though and are moved to a series of vats, only seven of the 1000's are filled, I am disappointed by this.

I move my hand over each of the filled vats and burn the contents of each.

The dead ones feed me well.

I touch the device and see the past, the work done to create _**it**_, the failure each of their decisions would have made if allowed to come to fruition. All involved but two were failures.

I close my hand and feel the life flow free, thanking me for release; I crush them for their presumptions.

I know all I need to know now; I leave the device to burn by the ashes of the fools who thought they knew.

**_Emperor's Quarters_Becks_**

I open the doors, "You called?" the emperor sits there, his thoughts broken.

"I wish you to be the first I tell."

He points at his wounds and the dispatch from Goteen, "The American pigs have already begun the war, they have already infiltrated these lands."

His voice raises, "I will not have them live any longer for the crimes they have done the world!"

He points at me, "And you, my child, will get the war you wanted."

He yells for his sorcerers, "Teach this girl the ways of steam and fire."

"She will lead the charge."

I smile and nod, happy to oblige to the command.

**_President Reverb's Office_Elibenium**

Ha, reverb, that's a good one. The man does nothing but that; his assigning a quarter of the budget to his speech makers and advisers proves that.

In truth, the real man of power is Nicholas Snow.

He knows Reverb is a fool and lets him know it, but in such a way as to control him.

He commands the districts properly through Reverb.

Now to get Reverb to ignore him and start a war.

I snap my fingers and time melts and the samurai charges.

He lunges his sword at Reverb with it at full heat.

It hits his cheek and burns half of his face.

The two guards at his side open fire as soon as they are released and instantly kill the samurai.

They send for a medical unit, and immediately check the body.

The medical unit arrives a few seconds later and begins to treat Reverb's face. They remove most of the scared tissue and replace it with a polymer substitute, leaving only a single two by two inch scar of flesh.

The two guards finish their search of the corpse and show the president what they found. The armor and technology had immediately melted and fused when he died and the only thing salvageable on him was a single note.

He took the note and began to read.

He began to seethe as he read it and threw it at the wall, "What the fuck! How in hell's name can those damn chinks and japs still be alive, not to mention those damn apes."

He pointed at his guard, "Call the generals, I want to find the meaning of this!"

He touches his scar and slams his desk, "Leave me!" the guards quickly run off.

He looks at a map of the old world, shriveled by age, "Fine, you want war, you got it."

He smiles, "And since the districts complain so much about the Hunger Games, I'll give them the Asian edition." He chuckles, "And some slaves won't hurt, I suppose." He breaks out laughing, "You guys should have stayed away, for now you will be taken and put in your proper place, the glue factory, hahahahaha!"

I smile, knowing and savoring the coming war, it will entertain me.

I can't wait to see those white boys get chased by the Hippo Calvary of Asurpe.


End file.
